


What would it take to make you stay?

by CherryPie0



Series: Almost like being in love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Sixteen, Loki is precious, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Thor is 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It's been almost two weeks - twelve days, to be exact - since they met and there's still no sign of Thor.Just when Loki starts to give up, Thor calls.





	What would it take to make you stay?

Loki turns the page of the book in front of him, not surprised to catch his mind wandering off again, his ability to focus on anything getting worse and worse during the last few days. He checks his phone again, just in case there's a new message or a missed call and he somehow didn't hear the notification, and even though every time he promises himself that he will _not_ be disappointed, he can't help pouting when he finds nothing. 

He lies back on his bed and lets out a frustrated groan, deciding to abandon his book for now. His thumb opens the hookup app almost on its own accord, finding Thor's profile barely seconds later. It's been almost two weeks - twelve days, to be exact - since they met and there's still no sign of Thor. 

Loki thinks their first meeting went quite well, but then again it's not like he'd done anything like that before, so he's not exactly sure about that. 

They didn't stay long in the motel after they fucked, so he doesn't know when things could have gone wrong. If he's honest, he had foolishly hoped that Thor would have come back to bed after finishing his shower and maybe they would have cuddled just for a little bit, but Thor just started getting dressed right away and so Loki did the same, his lack of experience leaving him no other choice but to follow Thor's lead. 

He was pouting to himself as he put his clothes back on, blinking back a few tears that were threatening to escape. Even if he was never going to see Thor again, he would still have hated it if he embarrassed himself in front of him by crying. And the thing is that he had known from the start that this wasn't an actual date and it definitely wasn't about cuddling, but he had just hoped...

Then Thor said that he would like to see him again and asked for his number, which proved to be more than enough to make all of Loki's negative thoughts instantly disappear. The hand cupping his jaw and the lips on his own were gentler than Loki expected as Thor kissed him goodbye, promising to call him soon. 

And yet, twelve days later, he still hasn't. Which inevitably has led to Loki's brain spiraling and coming up with any possible - and not - reasons why Thor hasn't called him yet. 

He mainly tries to convince himself that Thor is simply busy with work- but _what if_ he's married and he can't just be away from home whenever he wants. Or _worse_ , what if Thor just forgot all about him because he didn't really like Loki enough for more than a fuck. 

So, Loki simply waits and does his best to not feel disappointed when another day passes and Thor doesn't call. He considered texting him - he doesn't have his number because he was too excited and nervous and forgot to ask for it, but there's still the app - but he has decided against it. He wouldn't even know what to say, anyway-

He starts when he feels his phone vibrating in his hand, his eyes widening when he sees an unknown number on the screen. 

_Maybe..._

He quickly accepts the call and brings the phone to his ear, his hand shaking. "Hello?"

 _"Loki, hey. It's Thor,"_ Thor says, as if Loki could ever forget that deep voice- as if he has been thinking about anything else other than him during the past weeks. _"How are you, little one?"_

"Uh- good. I'm good. How are you?" He asks, trying to keep his voice casual and doing a poor job of it, his heart making a flip at hearing Thor call him _little one_. 

_"I'm good, too. What are you doing tonight, baby?"_

Oh fuck. Tonight?!

"Nothing?" He replies, the word coming out more like a question than an answer. 

_"Good, because I would really like to see you. How about I pick you up? Around 8?"_

Oh fuck. Shit. He's not supposed to stay out late during school nights- but then again, when was the last time his parents even cared about whether he's home or not. 

"S- sure," he says, even though he certainly doesn't sound like it, and gives Thor the address of the corner a block away, figuring that he shouldn't tell him exactly where he lives. Besides, he would very much like to not turn into the neighborhood's gossip news, so it's really for the best. 

_"I'll see you at 8. Don't be late. Oh, and wear something pretty for me,"_ Thor says before they hang up and Loki flops back into his bed and lets out a scream, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle it.

Fuck.

He checks the time on his phone and barely manages to not scream again; he has less than two hours to panic, find what to wear and get ready. At least, he shaved his legs and everything earlier today - definitely not in hopes that Thor would call -, so he doesn't have to do that now. 

_Wear something pretty for me._

What does this even mean? He doesn't really own anything pretty; the only outfit that could be considered sexy is the one that he wore the last time, which is obviously not an option for today; he can't show up wearing the exactly same clothes, can he? And he knows his closet is full of skinny jeans and hoodies; he doubts that's what Thor had in mind when he said _pretty_. 

It takes him more than forty minutes to finally find what to wear and get dressed, the result not perfect, but it's at least good enough. He found some old black jeans and cut them into shorts and for a top he wore a dark green t-shirt, which he tied a knot on, leaving most part of his belly exposed. Thankfully, apart from the pink thong he also has a black one, so that wasn't a problem. Though, he might need to buy new ones if tonight's not the last time they meet. 

He quickly straightens his hair and applies some eyeliner on his eyes, checking himself in the mirror one last time before putting his shoes on and heading downstairs. He slips out of the door as quietly as he can, hoping that his parents won't check on him in his room while he's out.

Thor is already there when Loki arrives, leaning against his car and smoking. Today his hair is tied up in a low bun and he's wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, his arms bulging beneath it. Thor's head turns towards him as he approaches and his gaze on him grows heavier, more intense, the closer Loki gets; it makes him feel weak at the knees but also kind of powerful, having all of Thor's attention to him. 

"Hi," Loki says when he's barely a couple of feet away from Thor, his breath almost catching in his throat; he forgot just how huge and hot Thor is. 

"Hey, little one," Thor greets him and carelessly throws the cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe. "Come on," he says and brushes his thumb over Loki's cheek, before heading to the driver's seat. 

Loki settles on the passenger seat and tries to relax but can't help feeling stiff, awkward. Thor doesn't say anything else as he starts the engine and Loki stays silent for the next few minutes, having no idea what to say to start a conversation. 

Did Thor not like what he wore? Fuck. He probably didn't. If he had liked it, he would have said something, right? But it's not like Loki had anything better to wear; it's not fair! He pouts to himself during most of the drive, wondering if Thor has even glanced at him since they got in the car. Maybe he even regretted calling him.

Loki frowns when he notices where they are, realizing that the motel is definitely not this way and tries his best to not panic; if Thor wanted to hurt him he would have done it the last time... _right_?

"Wh- where are we going?" He asks, managing to make his voice sound almost steady. 

"We're almost there, don't worry. I just don't have much time today," Thor says nonchalantly, barely even turning his head to look at him, and Loki's heart sinks a little. 

"Oh," he says quietly, trying not to show his disappointment. He was hoping that they would stay a bit more this time, but he guesses they won't. Is Thor's wife waiting for him at home, maybe? He doesn't dare ask. 

The car stops a couple of minutes later in a mostly deserted area; Loki can't see any other cars or houses in the side mirror. Perhaps he should be a bit more worried about being in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger, but right now he feels more like pouting and whining about Thor ignoring him during the whole drive. 

Thor kills the engine and finally turns towards him, his eyes again roaming over Loki's body and Loki hesitantly meets his gaze when it settles on his face. Thor's lips twitch up a little and he reaches to cup his cheek, calloused fingers feeling rough against Loki's smooth skin. 

"You're even prettier than I remember, baby," Thor tells him and now Loki's heart jumps happily in his chest and he almost purrs at the compliment. 

Thor makes a pleased hum as he lets his hand slide lower, fingers brushing over Loki's t-shirt, then his exposed belly, making him shiver. "I like it when you listen to me," he says and Loki can't help smiling, watching Thor looking at him with such obvious hunger - _he liked the clothes!_ -, his hand moving down to his thigh and giving it a squeeze. "I couldn't get you out of my head all week, baby," Thor continues and Loki perks up at that, leaning in the touch when Thor cups his face again. 

"Really?" He asks and can't even bring himself to care about sounding so desperate and needy. 

"Yeah, you're so sweet and beautiful, little one... And do you wanna know what exactly I couldn't stop thinking about?"

"What?" Loki asks, almost breathlessly. 

"Your pretty little mouth, baby," Thor says as he gently brushes his index and middle finger over Loki's lips, before forcing them apart and letting his fingers slip inside his mouth. Loki instinctively starts sucking on them, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue around the thick digits; he hopes that's what Thor's expecting him to do. "Have you ever sucked a cock before, sweetheart?"

Loki nods his head without a second thought, even though it's a lie; he obviously can't tell Thor the truth. 

Thor hums and keeps fucking his mouth with his fingers, shoving them deeper inside until they almost hit the back of his throat and Loki has to fight back his gag reflex, which he only barely manages to do. 

"Fuck, you're so tiny, baby... Will my cock even fit in your little mouth?" Thor asks, sounding like he's definitely planning to find out.

Loki nods again, even more eagerly than before. If he's honest he's not quite certain, but he sure as hell want to try. 

Thor starts to slowly pull his fingers out, wiping the spit over Loki's lips, before withdrawing them completely. Then he moves his seat slightly back and undoes his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down on his thighs, just under his balls. His cock has started swelling up but it's still only half hard, and yet Loki can't help finding it intimidating. 

"Come on," Thor says and Loki shifts on his seat, awkwardly getting on his knees until he can lean over the console and his head is over Thor's lap. He places one hand on Thor's thigh to steady himself and wraps his hand around the thick shaft of Thor's cock. 

He gives it a few experimental strokes and encouraged by Thor's low grunts, he leans lower, taking the head in his mouth. He laps at it with his tongue and starts moving his head up and down, taking Thor's dick a bit deeper. He can feel it fattening up inside his mouth, making his lips stretch wider around it until it's finally fully hard. 

It's both terrifying and exhilarating how huge it is now and Loki feels his own dick twitching in his shorts, already leaking inside his little thong. He didn't know having his mouth stuffed full of cock would be so arousing.

He keeps bobbing his head, trying to set a steady pace, Thor's pleased groans urging him to swallow him deeper, to suck harder, loving how Thor's heady scent floods his senses.

He tenses a bit when he feels Thor's hand on the back of his head, but Thor simply smoothes his hair back, holding it there in a tight grip as Loki continues sucking his cock. 

Thor reaches with his other hand to the glove box and takes something, then he's pulling Loki's shorts down with a rough tug, a warm large palm kneading his bare ass. Loki moans at the touch, the sound coming out muffled, his mouth way too full to actually say anything. 

"Fuck, I love your cute little ass, baby... I got so hard every time I was thinking about you, little one, about how tight you were around my cock... God, you're _perfect_ ," Thor groans and Loki can't help whining, pulling off Thor and gasping for air. 

" _Daddy_..." he mewls, looking up at him, and Thor smiles, his fingers slipping beneath his thong to rub at his hole. 

"Keep sucking daddy's cock, sweetheart. Daddy has to stretch your tiny little hole before he fucks you," Thor tells him and Loki does as he's told, rather enthusiastically, wrapping his lips around Thor's dick again and arching his back, desperate to have daddy's fingers inside him. "So greedy, baby... My pretty little slut," Thor murmurs, sounding obviously pleased. Loki feels his cheeks heat up and even though he feels embarrassed, he can't help craving more, loving it when Thor talks to him like that, the combination of shame and arousal almost too good. 

He wiggles his ass impatiently, urging Thor to hurry, wanting him to know how hungry he is for daddy. Thor chuckles, a deep rumbling sound, and pulls his hand away to slick up his fingers with the lube he probably took earlier from the glove box. "Fuck, you're really impatient tonight, little one. You missed daddy's cock, didn't you, baby? You're fucking _gagging_ for it."

Loki moans shamelessly in reply and tries to breathe through his nose as Thor slides two slick fingers inside him, immediately starting working them in and out of his hole. 

Loki does his best to focus on sucking Thor's cock, circling his tongue around the blunt head, and he hums as he tastes Thor's precum, a bit bitter and salty but definitely not unpleasant. He moves his head more steadily now, starting to get used of the feeling of his mouth being so full. He tries to swallow Thor deeper and he makes a gagging sound but doesn't pull away, determined to try again, even as his eyes fill with tears. 

Thor laughs and grips his hair tight, encouraging him to continue. "Fuck... You're so good for daddy, sweetheart," Thor rasps, a low growl leaving his mouth when the head of his cock slides down into Loki's throat. "Shit," he curses, breathlessly, and now holds Loki's head in place, completely stilling his movements, Thor's cock still deep inside his mouth and throat. Loki worries that he won't be able to take it if Thor fucks his cock even deeper, but Thor just slowly circles his hips, grunting when Loki swallows around him. 

Then the pulls Loki off his dick with a harsh tug on his hair and lets him catch his breath for a few moments. Loki rests his head on Thor's thigh, wiping the spit off his chin and mouth but not bothering to move Thor's cock away even though it's right against his face, leaving saliva over his cheek. He whimpers softly as Thor's fingers work inside him, his movements impatient, and Loki pushes back onto them to get more, even though the angle makes it hard for Thor to finger him deeper. 

"God, I _have_ to fuck you now, baby. Come on, get out," Thor says urgently, withdrawing his fingers. Loki can't help tensing at the words and he quickly sits up, looking around outs of the car for any sign that someone might be able to see them. 

"Out?" He asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment but also not able to relax completely and just obey. 

"No one will see us, baby. Don't worry. And as little as you are, I'm too big to fuck you or even move inside the car. So, out," Thor explains, reaching to the glove box to take a condom. 

Loki nods a bit hesitantly, not finding a reason to object; Thor isn't wrong, after all. 

He pulls his shorts up and walks around the car, standing awkwardly beside the driver's seat's door, waiting to be told what to do next. The corner of Thor's lips twitch up in a small smirk as he walks to him, his hands finding Loki's sides and easily lifting him up, setting him down on the front of the car.

Loki lets out a startled _oh_ , but the sound is quickly muffled by Thor's lips, his tongue finding its way into Loki's mouth. Thor maneuvers him as they kiss, so that Loki's lying down on the car, and then tugs at his shorts and underwear, managing to remove them completely with impressive efficiency. Loki can feel the cool air hitting the slick, heated skin of his hole and he reflexively clenches around nothing, craving the fullness of having Thor's cock inside him. 

Thor draws him closer to him so Loki's ass is right on the edge of the car, and then his cock is nudging against his entrance, pushing forward until the slick head has slipped inside. Loki gasps and places his hands on Thor's shoulders, holding onto him and trying to breathe as Thor slides all the way inside him. 

It's not as terrifying and overwhelming as the last time, but it's still strange to feel his body stretch and open up to make room for Thor inside. 

Thor breathes harshly against his neck and his hands find Loki's thighs, gripping them firmly and pulling his legs higher around his waist, managing to drive his cock even deeper inside Loki. 

Loki mewls and clings to him, his nails digging into Thor's back through his t-shirt as Thor starts to roll his hips, the fat cock inside him rubbing all over his inner walls, applying pressure at all the right spots.

" _Oh_ \- daddy, please," Loki gasps, begging Thor both to give him some time to adjust and to start fucking him right away, the sensation too much and not enough. 

"Fuck, baby. You're gonna be the death of me," Thor rasps just as he starts rocking his hips faster, setting a merciless pace that has Loki trembling and whimpering, wanton little sounds leaving his mouth. 

The lingering sweet sting of pain is still there as Thor keeps fucking into him, but it's mostly pleasure that Loki feels now, Thor's cock driving deep inside him, brushing against his prostate every time he bottoms out. It's even better than the last time, with Thor's rough hands gripping his thighs and ass, Thor's breath hitting the sweaty skin of his neck as he pants, his own hands feeling the muscles on Thor's back tense and relax as he fucks him. It feels like he was always meant to be with Thor like this, beneath Thor's bulk, with Thor's big cock buried deep inside him. 

"Fuck, look at you, baby," Thor says, half-laughing half-panting. "So greedy, fucking yourself on daddy's cock... My sweet little slut. You can't get enough, can you?"

Loki feels his cheek turn red and his eyes widen at the words, not having realized that he's been rocking his hips as well, trying to meet Thor's thrusts halfway. 

Thor lets out another breathless, amused chuckle at his reaction, his huge chest shaking against Loki's. "It's okay, little one. I like seeing you writhe on my cock," Thor tells him and Loki can only whimper in reply as Thor delivers another forceful thrust that has him gasping for air.

Thor starts snapping his hips more urgently now and Loki's cock leaks against his stomach, feeling already close, even though he hasn't even touched himself yet. He shivers when he feels Thor's teeth graze over the sensitive skin of his throat and he eagerly tilts his head back, giving Thor more space to lick and bite. Thor traces the column of his neck with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and sucks on the spot beneath his ear, making Loki moan, just having Thor's mouth on him making the whole sensation even more intense. 

He wonders if there'll be a mark there afterwards and he can't help finding the thought thrilling, hoping that he can have something of Thor's on him for a while, even if they don't meet again. 

He nuzzles Thor's cheek with his own and Thor tilts his head towards him, bringing their lips together, his hips stuttering for a moment but then continuing harder, more purposefully. Loki mewls against Thor's mouth when he feels a hand on his neglected dick, his muscles tensing, the touch quickly driving him closer to the edge. 

"Aw look at your cute little cock, baby... You're so wet for daddy," Thor says as he starts stroking him, fingers firmly closing around it as his thumb circles the dripping head. 

"Pl- please, daddy... I- I _need_ -" Loki gasps out and Thor lets out a low grunt, his movements growing erratic as he keeps pounding into him.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Thor all but orders, and the words have barely even left his mouth before Loki starts shooting his release all over his hand, brokenly crying out for daddy, his thighs tightening around Thor's waist. Thor follows not long after and Loki mewls at the feeling of Thor's cock throbbing inside him, spilling his seed inside the condom. 

They don't move for a few moments, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath, and Loki can't help relishing the closeness of their bodies like this, Thor's firm huge body on top of him feeling just right even when they're not fucking. 

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long. Soon Thor pulls out and Loki gets dressed, moving carefully his sore limbs as he makes his way into the car. 

He's quite on the drive back, curled in on himself on his seat, his head resting against the window. 

It's not that he didn't actually enjoy their time together - he _really_ , really did - but he's again left longing for more. He waited for two weeks and all he got was an hour or so. He supposes he should be grateful, considering that there might not be a next time. 

Thor drives him back where he picked him up earlier tonight and Loki lets out a quiet sigh, turning his head to greet Thor goodbye-

"I got you something," Thor says the moment he stops the car and Loki gapes at him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's for the next time," Thor explains as he reaches to the back seat, grabbing a black fancy paper bag and handing it to Loki. 

"Oh," Loki whispers dumbly, his face blushing when he peeks inside the bag and sees what must be a lingerie set, black and lace and very pretty. "Thank you," he says and leans to plant a small, shy kiss on Thor's cheek. 

Thor just nods his head once and even though he's not smiling, Loki can tell that he is pleased with his reaction to the gift. "We'll talk," he says and Loki nods eagerly, getting out of the car with a ridiculously wide grin on his face, hugging the paper bag tight against his chest. 

He doesn't remember when the last time he got a gift was, especially something as nice as this one. Maybe Thor likes him a bit more than Loki thought. 

And there'll definitely be a next time! He only hopes that he won't have to wait two weeks to listen from Thor again.

**Author's Note:**

> This au was really fun to write, I couldn't let it go, so I had to write a sequel. And because I can't leave Loki without giving him the cuddles he deserves, there'll definitely be a part 3 in the future. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️ feedback is always greatly appreciated 😁💞


End file.
